


Golden Red

by bookwrm130



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Thirsty Waverly is my favorite, does this count as hair kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm130/pseuds/bookwrm130
Summary: "I just wanted her to be sexier." - Katherine Barrell, Clexacon 2017Someone had a haircut and someone else can't keep her hands off her girlfriend.





	Golden Red

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished one of my big submissions so I decided to celebrate by writing this little thing. It's been in my mind for a while now.

“Hey Waves.”

“Hey baby, I-”

Waverly stopped what she was saying and froze, her mouth open wide.

Nicole became self conscious at the staring and pulled at the ends of her hair, as if trying to make it longer. She looked down to the floor and mumbled “You don't like it.”

A pair of furry boots entered her vision and she looked up to see the face that came with the boots.

“Are you kidding me?” Waverly brought up her hands to rest on Nicole's shoulder, then slowly made her way towards the back of her neck and into her hair. She played with the short, red locks, twirling it with her fingers, then running one hand up the back of Nicole's head, the pads of her fingers softly massaging her scalp. “I love it.”

Nicole smiled in relief. “Really?”

Waverly smiled, her bottom lip between her teeth. “Mhmm.”

“You're not gonna miss my pretty french braid?”

“Hm, I will, but this?” She emphasized by twirling the hair right at the base of Nicole's neck. “I didn't think you can get any sexier, Officer Haught.”

“Oh, I don't know, I can think of a few ways.”

“Just shut up and kiss me, Nicole.”

* * *

"This symbol looks like it might be Sumerian. What do you think, Waverly?”

No answer.

Dolls turned around to see Waverly with her hand in Nicole's hair, the two of them just staring at each other and smiling. Ugh, now he's gotta be the asshole that interrupts them.

“Ahem.”

The two ladies jumped slightly, but Waverly's hand never left the back of Nicole's head.

“Waverly, take a look at this?”

Waverly looked at the photos that Dolls gave her, still with a hand on Nicole's head at all times. She even wrote with her left hand just so that she wouldn't have to leave Nicole's hair untouched for even a second. Nicole also seemed to be enjoying all the attention, leaning into Waverly's touch every now and then when she doesn't have an input into the conversation. Dolls just looked at the two and shook his head. 

These lovesick idiots.

* * *

 

“Hey Haughtstuff! Finally joining us, huh?”

“Yeah, Nedley wanted me to stay back to take care of a road accident. God knows Lonnie can't file shit properly.” She sighed as she sat down on the Earps’ dining room chair. She took off her hat and ran her hands through her flattened hair.

“Hey you.”

Music to Nicole's ear.

“Hey cutie.”

Waverly walked over to Nicole and promptly parked herself on her girlfriend's lap. And it didn't take long before hands headed straight for short red locks. Waverly tangled her fingers at the hair at the base of her neck before then massaging Nicole's head. 

“How's your day?”

“Better now that you're here.” 

Nicole moaned when Waverly massaged her head just right.

“Yup, just keep moaning in front of my salad.”

Waverly turned around to chastise her sister. “You're not even eating a salad, Wynonna.”

Wynonna looked at the pair over her bowl of dinner cereal. “Good to know.”

Waverly then reluctantly got up to prepare dinner. She snatched the bowl of cereal out of Wynonna’s hands, who protested with a sharp grunting noise.

“Don’t eat cereal before dinner.” 

Wynonna crossed her arms and sulked, mumbling something about meatless lasagna.

Waverly went back to the dining room table with two plates of lasagna, one for Wynonna and one for Nicole. She put Wynonna’s plate in front of her before she went to Nicole and parked herself once again on Nicole’s lap.

“You know there’s a perfectly functioning chair right next to you, Waves.” Wynonna pointed at said chair with her fork.

“Yeah, but the chair is not nearly as soft or sexy as my girlfriend.” Waverly practically purred as she once again ran her hands through her girlfriend’s short, fiery hair. Nicole just grinned in response, thoroughly enjoying this barely restrained Waverly.

“Oh my god!” Wynonna suddenly stood up. She took her plate with her and walked towards the back door. “I’m staying at Shorty’s tonight.”

Once she was at the door, she turned around and pointed her fork at Nicole. “This is all your fault, Haught, being all sexy with that new haircut. I expect compensation in return.”

Nicole chuckled. “I’ll get you a box of donuts, Wynonna.” 

Wynonna narrowed her eyes.

“And a bottle of whiskey,” Nicole sighed.

Wynonna had a feral grin on her face. “That’s what I like to hear.” She turned around and yelled out one last “Don’t forget to use protection!” before she slammed the door.

“You don’t have to get her anything, you know?” Waverly said.

“Yeah, I know, but I was going to anyway. I owe her for a thing.”

Waverly narrowed her eyes.

“It doesn’t matter, baby. So, where were we?”

“Well,” Waverly purred, “I believe I was admiring your sexy new haircut.”

They had to eat their dinner cold that night.

* * *

 

The morning sun was filtering through the curtains of Waverly’s bedroom window, casting its light on the sleeping figure in front of her. The golden light lit up Nicole’s hair, turning it golden red. As it had been for the past day, ever since Waverly saw Nicole with her new haircut, her hand was drawn towards the short strands, now framing her girlfriend's face almost perfectly. She picked a piece of hair up with her fingers and played with it, before she threaded her fingers through golden red hair and brought her face closer to Nicole’s to nuzzle her nose.

She felt Nicole stir and saw golden brown eyes stare at her sleepily.

“Hey baby,” Nicole said, voice still heavy with sleep.

“Hey,” Waverly said, smiling.

Nicole closed her eyes again and smiled when she felt fingers at the back of her head, playing with the soft baby hair on the back of her neck.

“You really like my hair short, huh?” Nicole said without opening her eyes.

The fingers stopped for a brief second before continuing what it was doing.

“Mm, I really do.”

“Maybe I’ll keep it this short then.”

“You should.”

“You sure you can survive?”

“Having a sexy girlfriend with a sexy haircut? Oh, the horror!”

Nicole laughed and rolled the both of them over so that Nicole was straddling Waverly’s hips. The sun hit her just right and Nicole was bathed in the golden light in all her naked glory. Her hair was shining brightly, framing her beautiful sculpted face. It took Waverly’s breath away. She wished more than anything that she would be lucky enough to be able to see this every morning for the rest of her life.

“You’re gorgeous,” Waverly whispered, stroking the smooth milky thighs of her girlfriend. 

Nicole leaned down, her lips millimeters away from Waverly’s. “So are you,” she whispered.

They kissed, slowly and softly, before the kiss turned into a more hungry, desperate kind. They spent the morning in each other’s arms. Until, of course, the inevitable Wynonna came barging through the door of the homestead, yelling and demanding for pancakes.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
